The Halls of Many Secrets
by Secrets1786
Summary: What life has in store for some of the Hogwarts students after graduation and how one important death with effect all their lives forever.


Harry knew something was very wrong. Something that was even worse than the recent death that had devastated the entire house only two weeks prior. At the funeral held within the Malfoy Manor itself, he had barely gotten a chance to even look at Nike, let alone talk to her. He hadn't heard from or seen a glimpse or whisper of her from that day on. But Harry did remember the last glance he got of her as Ron and Hermione were trying to usher him out the door of the manor on that day. She was standing next to the empty casket at the back of the room, alone. No one person around her seemed to draw her attention away but suddenly she felt Harry's stare and met him eye to eye through the crowd. And he could have died from the very look on her face. She wasn't crying, he knew she hadn't yet once, but she had a strange and extremely lost look on her face as if she would never be the same person again. And Harry knew that she probably never would be.  
That had all happened a week and a half ago, yet Harry remember the look on her face as if she were standing before him now. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it; that look haunted his dreams at night and always followed him around the dark and cold corridors of the Black Mansion.  
Before Sirius had died, he had told Harry of this lavish house, with its every room dedicated to a member of the Black family line. And the way he spoke of it created a vision in Harry's young mind of a wonderful and respectful place that buzzed with magic in every corner, but now this place was old and alone. Hermione had done much work, with the help of some friends, at the beginning, but it hadn't improved much. The halls stilled echoed your footsteps as if you were to forever walk alone through them and the coldness never ceased to grab you the second you entered through the massive front doors.  
In the beginning it seemed like you couldn't find a much more drearier place, but eventually the three of them had grown accustom to it. Ron and Hermione slept in the room with a picture of Arthur Weasley's father above the fireplace. Harry had found the room with the initials S.A.B above the door but when he opened it he found only a dark spot on the wall where the picture of Sirius once hung. Dobby, who was very eager to spend the rest of his days serving Harry Potter and his friends, had found that picture in the attic a week after their arrival and Harry had replaced it to its proper place. They had all been there for three months now and things were starting to get a little more homely everyday. At least he had his two best friends with him at all times and for that Harry was very thankful.  
" I don't know..." Harry said one night at the dinner table as he sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. " It's just... I just don't want to force her to leave but I don't want to leave her alone in that place. You know what I mean?" " Of course, Harry. The Malfoy's is no place for her at a time like this. I bet Lucius doesn't even talk to her, that is if she even ever comes out of her room. You shouldn't leave her there alone. She needs you, Harry, I know she does." Hermione had stopped eating to tell him all this from across the table.  
" Yeah, mate. I agree with her. You shouldn't leave her alone no matter what she says, but it's late now. You should sleep on it and in the morning, if you still want to go, then you should." Ron chimed in then smiled a little a Hermione to lighten the mood a bit. Harry only nodded at him then went back to day dreaming.  
" Oh, but don't forget that the twins will be here early in the morning..." Hermione trailed off when Dobby suddenly appeared at the door.  
" Harry Potter, sir, there is a lady a the door for you. But she would not tell Dobby her name, sir." Harry looked over at his two confused friends before rising and following the house elf out of the room. It was only now when he heard the thunder rolling that Harry realized it was raining outside.  
His thoughts drifted around a bit as he made his way to the foyer but the second he entered the room he found exactly who it was that he had expected. Nike Vaugn stood, soaked to the bone, in front of the main fireplace. She was gazing into the flames with a bit of that lost look still on her face. Her head shifted suddenly when she heard his footsteps and, without hesitation, she ran into his arms. This was the first time they had touched in three weeks and it brought Harry a great feeling that he was able to try and comfort her again. Harry sent Dobby off to ready a room for her and he walked her through the icy hallways when they were informed that everything was ready. He didn't go inside but said good night outside her door and touched her cheek before watching her close it. Harry stood there for a moment, listening to the sounds of her moving around, then went back and finished his dinner while he told Hermione and Ron what had happened.  
  
Hours later, Harry still sat awake in the giant armchair in his room, knowing that something was wrong again. He had been watching Sirius sleep for quite some time now to try and keep his ming from wandering but he couldn't help it. How could he possibly sleep when he knew that only a floor below him, in one of the last bedrooms at the back end of the house, Nike lay awake with a completely broken heart that he could never fix in a million years. And still, he knew he had to try so he left his fire for the dark and chilling halls that he had to walk to reach her.  
Harry passed by their room and knew that Ron and Hermione were still up because he could hear their giggling. He turned around the corner and stopped in front of her door. Earlier that night he hadn't really paid attention because he normally didn't wander through this part of the house but now he finally looked at the letters above the door frame. They read D.L.M. Harry's eyes grew wide with fear. How could he have let Dobby put her in this room?! Of all the rooms in the entire mansion, why did it have to be this one?  
Earlier he had had every intention of knocking but now he burst through the door, expecting the worst, but only found Nike sitting silently on the end of her bed and starring up at the picture above the fireplace.  
" Nike, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized that he put you in this room. I didn't know who's it was! I..." But he stopped his ranting when he noticed the tear that was sliding down her cheek. She hadn't even looked at him yet and so he followed her gaze to the frame above the fireplace. There, in up kept glory, stood the fifteen year old Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in his school robes and was painted standing in front of the Slytherin house symbol. He was also trying as hard as he could to not move or look at the girl who he did not know yet but who was still starring up at him.  
" Come on, I'll take you somewhere else..." Harry grabbed her hand as she stood but she didn't follow him to the door.  
" No, I want to stay..." It was the first time she had spoken since she had arrived and Harry instantly missed the soothing sound of her voice but he didn't do anything then. He only watched as she stepped forward and reached up to the picture with her fingertips. Draco couldn't help but take notice of her now. He let down his pose and lowered himself so that he could reach out to her. Harry heard Nike make a soft almost whining sound when Malfoy's fingertips finally made contact with hers. They starred at each other for a few silent and chilling moments, then suddenly Draco turned his gaze from her to Harry.  
" Potter, who... who is she?" He asked as he looked back down at her with wonder. Nike couldn't help but make a sound now. Her hand flew to her mouth as she backed away from the fire. Harry caught her up in his arms before she even began her descent towards the floor. She clutched onto his shirt as Harry watched Draco stand, with a very concerned look on his face, over her shoulder, before burying his face in her hair.  
Harry closed his eyes as he felt Nike's sobbing movements rattle through him and he wanted nothing more then to take away all her pain. His head felt as if it was begging to spin for tiredness and anxiety but suddenly there was a rush of air and he felt as if the ground had fell right from under him. And when he opened his eyes again, he found that they were standing in front of his own fire in his own room.  
" What the...how did you do that?" He asked in astonishment as he pulled her away from him a little.  
" I... I couldn't let him see me cry. Not then. Not when he didn't understand." She managed to get out before falling to the floor in a fit of tears. " I'm sorry but... it's just that I loved him so much... so much." She said as she rocked back and forth. Harry bent down next to her and held her in his arms once again as the tears that had been building up for the last fortnight now came forth.  
It was a long while before anything else happened, until Harry finally felt Nike's breathing become somewhat normal and he pulled her away a bit to look at her face. Her cheeks were red and wet, yet he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she cried. Harry found himself brushing the hair back from her face and she looked up at him, now realizing how close their faces where. She whipped under one of her eyes a bit then allowed him to kiss her. It was a light kiss that didn't last very long and it was wet. Wet from the tears that she had shed for her lost love. And it was those tears that would forever serve as a reminder that, as their lips met for the first time, no matter how much she loved Harry, he would always be second in her heart. And it was his once loathed enemy, Draco Malfoy, that held that first spot now and forever.  
These thoughts rushed through Harry's mind and yet, for now, he decided to push them to the back of his mind. And, instead of lingering any longer on them, he stood and helped Nike up. She squeezed his hand as he led her to the bed and tucked her in. Not really sure what to do now, he cautiously bent down and kissed her forehead before turning to the door.  
" Wait... stay, please." Harry was filled with warmth at the sound of her soft voice and he slowly made his way back to the bed. Nike moved over as he slipped in next to her. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep that way, both their souls somewhat at peace.  
  
" Harry?" Hermione tapped on the door lightly as she stood alone in the cold and dark corridor. " Harry, I'm coming in." She opened the door and walked into the room that seemed much more comforting than the damp hallway. The embers of the fire still sizzled and some early morning light shone in through the breezy white curtains.  
" Well, good morning, my clever little witch." Sirius said from his spot above the fireplace before yawning.  
" Oh, 'morning, Sirius. Is he...?" She motioned her head towards the bed.  
" Oh, yes, they are both still asleep. I'm sad to report that last night was a very painful one." " Oh." Hermione nodded at him, then was overcome with confusion. What did he mean by they? She slowly made her way over to the bed and in the dim light she could barely see a bit of Harry's jet black hair sticking out from under the covers. She pulled the blanket back to find his sleeping face but then something else, that was a dark red color and was resting just below his chin, caught her attention. She pulled on the comforter a bit more and found Nike was snuggled right up against Harry's chest.  
Hermione smiled down at them. They just fit together so well. It was impulse for her not to disturb them and so she began for the door.  
" 'Mione?" She heard Harry's words and turned quickly to him. " What's wrong." " Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry. It's just that... well, Dumbledore sent an owl for you this morning and..." " Alright, just hold on a sec." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slipped from Nike's grip. He said his greeting to Sirius, then left the room followed closely by Hermione.  
  
Nike woke an hour or so later. For a second she was confused on her surroundings but everything came back to her when she saw Sirius almost fall out of his chair in his sleep. She smiled, despite herself and grabbed the covers up to take in the sent of Harry. Last night had been the first night in weeks that she had slept through all of and not woken up with terrible nightmares. She looked outside at the morning lite, then moved around again to rest her head in the spot where Harry's had on the pillow. Nike was hit with a twinge of pain then when she found that the sent of hair on the pillow was not the one she was used to.  
Lately she had gotten into this habit of waking in the morning and just starring at the spot where Draco's blonde head once laid. In the past, when she would wake before him, she would just lay and watch his sleeping profile. Sometimes she would move her face to his hair to breath him in. Then she would move her ear to his chest to feel the up and down movement of his breathing and the steady beating of his heart.  
Hot tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she buried her face once again into the pillow. The door clicked open, though she had not heard it, and Harry stepped in. He didn't say anything when he noticed the uneven movement of her breathing and knew she was in emotional pain. She must of sensed his presence, however, because she suddenly looked up at him.  
Nike immediately began to wipe at her eyes as she tried to smile at him but it didn't come as she had expected. " Nike, I'm sorry to disturb you but... will you come to breakfast? The twins are here." This time she actually managed to put on a real smile as she stood from the bed and followed him out the door. The room she left behind, however, seemed empty and it was as if her tears still lingered in the air. 


End file.
